dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson
Oh, there will be madmins to kick your ass all the way accross the internet!When I'm through with you, your IP address will be "pwned"! Sure man, can't wait. HaHaHa! - 50Z ''I drink z beer from z glass but das boring. Das Boot Oooo yaaahh Das more like it keep pouring I have z German accent So of course I love beer But how much can z boot hold Eins, Zwei, Drei? Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier! Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Das Boot I have z beer and so I need Z light snack A giant pretzel, totally perfect Cheese goes nicely with that Now I'm all dirty And tired And probably need z shower Energy drink should do I just need more than five hours Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot So very totally cool I wake up early and I hunger for breakfast Butter milk pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon sugar and cinnamon. And for lunch I want z wiener schnitzel Ooo yaaah! Gotta have z surf with my turf And wash it down with z butter Then for dinner it's simple I always eat z same thing Sauerbraten, Goulash, Bratwurst, Spätzle, Hasenpfeffer, and Mayo To top it all off I think z cake looks amazing But there's just one thing I'd change I sink it goes without saying Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Da Da Das Boot Uuhhnngg! Origin JELLY JELLY JELLY PEANUT TIME !! With a Forbidden Knowledge Video published to Klei Entertainment's YouTube channel and hidden in their website, Wilson's origin was reveal''ed, and he's the only character with an official origin. Wilson used to live in a rickety wooden house in the mountains, doing experiments all day. After a mixture of some sort exploded in a puff in his face, he sat down, agitated that he just can't seem to do anything right. He didn't have too much time to do so however, as he heard a mysterious voice coming from his radio (revealed to be Maxwell later on in the video). Maxwell offered Wilson secret and forbidden knowledge, and Wilson, willing and hungry for this said knowledge, hastily agreed. This caused massive amounts of information being inserted into his head. With this newfound knowledge, he began building a mysterious machine. When the machine was finished, he gazed upon it in wonder. Maxwell told him to throw the switch - Wilson, however, was hesitant. Only with a bit of egging on - Maxwell shouting "DO IT!" - does he pull the lever. Wilson then realized that this machine was some sort of portal, only meant to lead him to his demise. As Maxwell laughed maniacally, dark shadowy hands appeared from the floor and pulled Wilson into the mysterious wilderness world where Don't Starve takes place. Strategy UHHHH-YAAAAHHHHH!!! As of the The End of the Beginning update, the only factor that differentiates Wilson from any other character is his beard. The beard provides only advantages, and literally no disadvantage. Naturally then, any strategies regarding Wilson will revolve around his beard. Beard Based Survival (BBS) Wilson's beard has two basic characteristics: *The beard provides a maximum of 135 insulation against freezing *The beard can be shaved for Beard Hair, allowing the player to make a Meat Effigy The beard will take exactly 16 days to grow to its full length, and since winter usually starts around day 20 on default settings, this proves advantageous for winter survival. In fact, with a Puffy Vest, a Beefalo Hat, and the beard at full length, Wilson can have the highest insulation factor in the game at 615. With this much insulation, Wilson's body temperature will reach ambient temperature at less than 1/20th of a degree per second, or 1 degree every 20 seconds. Assuming the player leaves a heat source with a 40 degree body temperature, with 615 insulation he will have about 13.3 minutes before taking damage from freezing, 5.3 minutes longer than a full Day-Night Cycle. This allows him more freedom during the winter days to gather supplies and food. Also, in the event that combat with other monsters in the dead of winter has proven to take longer than expected, Wilson will be able to fight longer before he needs to find a s